The One I Love
by DeviTX
Summary: Hidupku berubah karenanya. Dia orang yang kusayangi. Orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan aku benar-benar tahu bahwa aku tak salah memilih. Hanya dia yang bisa membahagiakanku. Karena dialah laki-laki yang kucintai dan mencintaiku.


**The One I Love**

A/N: Ini fanfic keduaku di fandom ini. Dan kali ini aku meminjam karakter Jack dan Elli. Aku minta maaf kalau mereka OOC. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak tahu karakter mereka bagaimana sebenarnya. Fanfic ini memakai Elli's PoV. Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume Inc. does. I just own this fic.**

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, yang berarti hari liburku. Hari ini setelah merapikan rumah, aku segera membuat Curry Noodle dan Pumpkin Pudding untuk nenekku dan Stu. Ya, aku berniat mengunjungi mereka dan membawakan masakanku.

Walaupun agak kesulitan memasak Curry Noodle, tapi akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan masakan ini. Aku segera menata makanan-makanan ini di sebuah keranjang makanan yang tidak terlalu besar. Setelah membereskan dapur, aku segera keluar.

Di luar, aku menjumpai Jack yang sedang memasukkan tumbuhan dan lainnya ke shipment box. Sepertinya dia baru kembali dari Mother's Hill. Aku pun berjalan ke arahnya.

Jack membalikkan tubuhnya menyadari kehadiranku. "Oh, Elli. Aku baru saja kembali dari Mother's Hill" betul, kan?~ Jack melirik bawaanku. "Kau mau ke rumah Ellen?" tanyanya. Dia berjalan ke arah Bee Nest dan mengambil madu yang selalu ada setiap hari.

"Iya. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana sejak menikah. Aku selalu tidak sempat untuk mampir sepulang dari klinik. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jack tertawa lembut. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku juga bermaksud mengunjunginya tapi aku masih punya pekerjaan." Dia memasukkan madu itu ke shipment box.

Aku tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa. Kita bisa ke sana bersama lain waktu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" aku mengecup pipinya dan segera bergegas ke rumah nenek.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Ellen dan Stu!" teriaknya saat aku sudah mulai menjauh.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan lama!" sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan. Kulihat samar-samar dia tersenyum.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. 'Sudah pukul 10.30 AM'. Aku pun memilih berjalan santai karena aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum makan siang.

~~D~~

Sampai di rumahku yang dulu, aku disambut oleh sambutan (baca: teriakan) dari Stu. "Elli!" dia tersenyum riang melihat kedatanganku dan bergegas memelukku. Aku pun balas memeluknya. Setelah aku menikah dengan Jack, Stu kelihatannya mulai tidak lagi menjahiliku.

Aku melepas pelukan Stu dan berjalan ke arah nenek dan memeluknya. Dia balas memelukku. "Hai, nek. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku saat melepas pelukan darinya.

"Nenek baik-baik saja. Senang rasanya melihatmu hari ini. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf aku baru bisa ke sini sekarang. Ternyata agak sulit menjadi seorang istri" balasku sambil meletakkan keranjang tadi di atas meja.

"Tapi kau bahagia, kan?"

Aku mengeluarkan makanan yang kubuat sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Aku sangat bahagia! Karena itu walaupun kesulitan, aku tetap berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Jack." Jelasku. Senyum menghiasi wajahku. Nenek hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kak, itu kau yang buat?" tanya Stu sambil memperhatikanku yang sedang menata makanan.

"Iya. Ini buatanku. Kubuat untuk kalian. Ayo, dimakan!" kami pun memakan masakanku bersama.

~~D~~

Ini sudah pukul 02.30 PM saat aku kembali ke peternakkan. Sepi. Jack tak ada di ladang. Kulihat anjing Jack – yang juga telah menjadi anjingku – sedang bermain di pinggir sungai. Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ternyata Jack juga tidak berada di rumah. Aku segera meletakkan keranjang makananku dan ke luar. "Mungkin sedang pergi memancing atau sedang ada di Rose Square" gumamku.

Di luar aku memilih duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati sapuan angin yang lembut. Karena angin yang sepoi, aku jadi sedikit mengantuk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Sudah hampir setahun aku menikah dengan Jack. Dan aku menikmati, sangat menikmati kehidupan di peternakkan ini.

Pikiranku melayang kembali mengingat saat-saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Jack. Dia yang baru datang dan menjadi pemilik baru peternakkan yang sudah lama terbengkalai, datang ke klinik untuk berkenalan dengan kami. Saat itu, aku sedang memarahi Stu karena dia menjahiliku lagi. Dia masuk dan Stu bersembunyi di belakangnya. Aku ingat ekspresi terkejutnya waktu itu.

Aku mengejar Stu dan saat itulah aku melihat wajahnya sepenuhnya. Aku sempat terdiam sesaat. 'Dia tampan', itulah pendapatku waktu pertama melihatnya. Aku pun berkenalan dengannya. Dan jangan kira aku melupakan masalahku dengan Stu. Aku lanjut memarahinya sementara ia masih bersembunyi di balik Jack. Kulihat Jack tersenyum geli melihat kami.

Aku tak terlalu ingat apa yang dikatakan Stu padanya. Tapi setelah itu Jack menenangkanku dan membela Stu. Stu langsung bersorak senang dan segera pergi. Aku cemberut padanya dan berkata kalau dia tak perlu membela Stu. Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku kembali ke tempatku dan dia masuk ke ruangan Dokter Trent.

Mengingatnya membuatku sadar kalau ternyata aku ini kekanakkan sekali! Tapi itu juga yang membuat pertemuanku dengan Jack menjadi berkesan. Aku kembali mengingat kenanganku dulu bersama Jack. Aku ingat saat Jack mengajakku melihat kembang api saat festival dulu. Hatiku berdebar melihat kembang api yang begitu indah. Terlebih dengan dia berada di sampingku. Dan mulai saat itulah aku perlahan dekat dengannya.

Aku mulai menyadari kalau aku punya perasaan khusus padanya saat aku sedang melamun di rumah pada musim gugur. Dan entah kenapa yang ada di pikiranku itu dia. Aku kaget saat meyadarinya. Dan waktu itu, hatiku berdebar-debar.

Aku tak terlalu suka melihat pertandingan balap kuda. karena itu aku tidak datang saat pertandingan itu diadakan. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia akan mengikuti pertandingan itu. Dan aku sangat yakin, kalau dia akan menang. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah merawat kudanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan sifatnya yang pekerja keras dan menyayangi dan menyenagi pekerjaannya adalah beberapa sifat yang membuatku menyukainya.

Dan sifatnya yang lain yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya adalah perhatian dan ketulusannya. Dia mengunjungiku pada malam setelah pertandingan itu. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Dia memberikanku dress berwarna biru yang sangat cocok untukku!

"_Ini untukmu. Hadiah yang kutukar tadi setelah pertandingan. Dan aku memilih dress ini karena kurasa dress ini sangat cocok untukmu. Dan kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau menyukai dress berwarna biru." _Semburat merah di pipinya dapat kulihat walaupun saat itu agak gelap.

Aku langsung memeluknya dan berterima kasih. Aku tahu dia sangat kaget karena dia sontak mundur sedikit. Tapi itu tak lama karena dia balas memelukku dan berbisik pelan di telingaku, _"Apa pun"._

Itu membuatku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya. Dia langsung pamit padaku. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bayangannya menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku menatap dress yang diberikannya. Tersenyum, aku masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memeluk hadiah darinya.

Dia selalu bisa membuatku senang. Dia selalu tahu apa yang kusukai. Dia juga cepat dekat dengan nenek dan Stu. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Dan aku tahu, aku mencintainya.

Dan yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan adalah saat dia melamarku di hari ulang tahunku. Setelah dia memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukku, dia berkata kalau dia masih punya sesuatu yang spesial untukku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna biru. Aku tercengang. Itu adalah blue feather! Dia tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Aku menariknya keluar dari klinik dan mengajaknya ke rumahnya karena di sana tidak ada yang akan mengganggu.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat melihat kalau blue feather itu bukan bohongan – kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dia melamarku dan tanpa perlu pikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya. Aku yakin kalau aku tak akan salah memilih. Aku pun segera memberitahukan ini pada nenek dan Stu. Dan mereka sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kebahagianku masih berlanjut.

Seminggu kemudian, aku menikah dengannya di gereja. Carter yang menikahkan kami. Di sana hadir nenek, Stu, May, dan Mayor Thomas. Dan itu juga takkan pernah bisa kulupakan selamanya. Hari di mana aku dipersatukan dengan orang yang aku cintai yang juga mencintaiku.

Ingatanku tentang saat-saat dulu buyar saat seseorang meengguncang lembut bahuku. Saat aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu, aku mendapati sosok 'itu', orang yang kucintai, Jack.

"Elli? Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang menikmati cuaca hari ini saja" jawabku. Aku tidak bangkit dari dudukku.

Dia lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya dan menutup mataku – menikmati kehangatan darinya. "Oh. Kau sudah lama kembali?" dia bertanya lagi. Dia tak terusik dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dia malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Eh-em. Tapi tak apa-apa." Balasku.

"Maaf aku tidak ada saat kau pulang. Tadi aku berada di Rose Square. Aku pergi melihat pengumuman untuk event yang akan diadakan nanti. Tapi aku malah keterusan mengobrol dengan Mayor."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Berkat kau yang tak ada di rumah, aku jadi bisa bersantai di sini sambil mengingat kembali kenangan kita."

"Ng, seperti apa?" dia menatapku. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya karena aku masih menutup mataku, tapi aku tahu karena aku merasakan gerakannya yang menyerongkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Yah, banyak. Seperti saat kita bertemu, saat festival kembang api, juga saat kau merona saat memberikan dress untukku." Aku tidak membuka mataku walaupun aku ingin melihat eskpresinya sekarang. "Dan tentu saja saat kau melamarku" angin berembus membelai wajahku. "Dan…" aku menahan ucapanku. "Saat aku akhirnya menikah denganmu."

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap wajahnya. Kulihat senyum lembut yang hanya dia berikan padaku itu. "Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau aku akan ada di sini bersamamu. Menurutku, aku hanya gadis biasa yang tak memiliki keistimewaan. Tak bisa menjadi seorang pendamping pria yang hebat sepertimu– "

"Tapi nyatanya," Jack menghentikan ucapanku. "Yang ada di sini bersamaku itu adalah kau, wanita yang sangat aku cintai." Aku terdiam. "Aku tak peduli apa kekuranganmu. Yang kutahu, kau sangat istimewa bagiku. Kau sangat berharga di mataku. Dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku sudah terlanjur tak bisa melepasmu. Jadi jangan coba berkata kalau kau tak pantas untukku! Karena hanya kau yang aku cintai, Elli" ucap Jack penuh penekanan.

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku tak pantas untukmu. Tapi tenang saja, karena aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Jack berdiri dari tempatnya. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantuku untuk bangun dari dudukku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sebenarnya ingin kuberikan tadi pagi. Tapi karena kau pergi ke rumah Ellen, aku mengurungkan niatku." Ucapnya seraya mengambil sesuatu dari rucksack-nya.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa itu?"

Dan aku tersenyum riang saat dia mengeluarkan 'hadiah'-nya itu. Dia mengeluarkan Pink Cat Flower – bunga kesukaanku. "Untuk orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini" katanya seraya memberikanku bunga itu.

Aku menerimanya dengan semburat merah di wajahku. Aku lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Dia membalas pelukanku dengan tak kalah erat. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya – mencoba meresapi kehagatan yang sungguh aku sukai.

Ya. Hidupku berubah karenanya. Dia orang yang kusayangi. Orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan aku benar-benar tahu bahwa aku tak salah memilih. Hanya dia yang bisa membahagiakanku. Karena dialah laki-laki yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Dan itu tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Ya. Sampai kapan pun.

"Aku mencintaimu Elli" bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

"Aku juga…" kueratkan pelukanku. "Sangat, sangat mencintaimu lebih dari segalanya".

~END~

Aku berharap fanfic ini dapat diterima dengan baik. Tolong berikan pendapat karena saya masih penulis amatir. Segala saran dan kritikan diterima. Untuk selanjutnya, akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Review, please?

DeviTX


End file.
